Past Comes Back to Bite Ya
by MandyKim108
Summary: Isabella Swan isn't exactly Isabella Swan but Isabella Marie Swanson. She comes to live with Charlie and finds her husband from 160 years ago. When she finds that he sired her brother and her best friend she's hurt. Read to find what happens.
1. Prologue

Bella

I go after Edward after he leaves me in the woods. I wasnt going after him to follow him or try stopping him from leaving me. Oh no, I was going after him to give him a piece of my mind. After getting lost I finally stop following and think.

"Fine, we'll play this your way fuckwad. YOU WON'T KEEP HIM FROM ME CULLEN! HE WILL BE FUCKING MINE AND YOU NOR PIXIE BITCH WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! HE WONT LEAVE ME YOU SORRY BASTARD!" I hear a deep chuckle and turn facing who I wanted to be facing.

"Well, darlin I think ya got whatcha wanted," he says.

"Bout damn time you got here Whitlock," I tell him putting my hands on my hips.

"How'd ya know my name was Whitlock, ma'am?" His southern drawl comes out.

"I 'no lots bout you Major," I drawl out in my accent.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Another southern familiar voice asks.

I turn to face the biggest prick of them all Peter Swanson. I turn back to Jasper very upset that he came back for him, but he didn't come back for me.

"Are ya serious?" Peter asks looking at me.

"Well, if it isn't Swanson," I say glaring at him.

"His name is Whitlock," Jasper says.

"Na it's not kind Jack ass. His name is fucking Peter James Swanson named after our damn Pa," I growl out.

"How the hell?"

"Isabella? How?"

I let down the human glamour and they gasp at my red eyes. I shake my head and glare at the two of them. I wanted to know how neither of them could come for me. I hear another vampire approaching. I didn't crouch because I could tell they didn't mean any harm.

"Peter, Major, what's going on?" A female asks.

"Um," Jasper says looking at me.

"I'm not gonna harm who ever it is, Major." I deadpan.

"Isabella?" The female looks at me.

She comes out of the shadows and I growl. Peter jumps in front of her and I shake my head. I tell him I mean no harm, but I turn to Jasper.

"How could you fucking turn my brother and my best friend but forget about me? Your damn wife! Ya know what, I think Imma tell Charlie I can't stay. Maybe leaving would be best considerin' ya didn't want me to begin with," I say.

I flit back to the house noticing that Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I walk in and slump down on the couch. He looks at me and asks what made me take my glamour down.

"My dumb ass husband Jasper. Ya may 'no him as Hale, but Major Jasper Sebastian Whitlock is 'is actual name," I say.

"So is Peter back with him?"

"Yes! He sired Peter and Charlotte, but never even thought of me! I lived for ten fucking years before that bitch got to me. Just to fucking punish someone who never even gave a fuck about me!" I yell.

Charlie shakes his head and tells me he'll make dinner tonight. I glare at the t.v. because I could hear the three of them outside still.

Jasper

I was standing there in shock after Bella went into her house. I didnt understand what she was talking about because I never had a wife. Char gasps and pulls out her phone. She hands her phone to Peter and he curses. He tosses me the phone and I'm looking down at a family tree. There in black and white is my name and next to it is Isabella Marie Whitlock. I ask Char if she can find a picture of her and she nods. She hands me her phone ten minutes later and there's a picture of one Isabella Marie Swan.

I rush to the house and knock on the door. Charlie opens it and tells me she's in the living room. He asks the three of us not to eat him and we'd be good. I shake my head and think he's a strange human. I hear a growl and before I know it I'm being knocked down.

"Never and I mean never say he's a weird human! He's more my family than you'll ever be," Bella growls baring her teeth.

I push her off of me and she lands a punch right on my jaw. Peter whistles and she turns to glare at him. I flex my jaw and watch as Charlie shakes his head. He tells her if she plans on fighting Peter to take it outside. Her and Paul already had to repair her room upstairs once and he didn't want a repeat. I give her a questioning look and she tells Charlie to hush.

"One of the shapeshifters from La Push has taken a liking to Bells. He should be coming over soon," Charlie looks at me.

"Oh dear Lord Charlie! Its not like that Jesus! He's a member of Sam's pack and has very bad anger issues. I'm working with him on them and in turn Sam let's me in La Push." She defends herself.

"Have you told Renee?"

"You didn't!" She looks at him in shock.

"I didn't, but I may have hinted," he tells her.

She glares at him before storming outside. I smell the dog before I hear him. Bella starts squealing and I hear a deep voice asking who was here.

"Ugh can't we just fucking leave? I don't wanna go in dere and deal with the likes of em three," I hear her say.

"Shit Bells, your accent is showing and that's never a good sign." I hear a male laugh.

I can't stop the growl and the next thing I know she's crouched before him. He shakes his head and tells her he can take care of himself. Peter looks at me with a smirk and he knows something.

"Chief," the male says.

"Paul, this is Jasper Whitlock and Peter and Charlotte Swanson," Charlie says.

"The last name for us all is Whitclock," I growl out.

Paul reaches his hand out for Bella and she takes it. I growl again and she gives me the stink eye. She stomps up to me and growls back.

"Ya wanna fight Major then let's go, but ya will not growl any time Paul touches me! I'm nothing to ya so y'all might as well leave!"

"Sorry, ain't gonna happen there Sug," Peter says from behind her.

"Ya know what may be I'll go back to Maria and have her fuckin kill me. Paul let's go," she says.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella

I watch as Jasper's face turns into a hard mask and I know he's pissed. I grab Paul's hand and take him to my room. I don't want to deal with them and they know it. As I go to walk past Jasper he grabs my arm. I shrug him off and tell him not to touch me. He growls and throws me out the back door. I stand tall and tell him if he wants a fight he's got one.

"I'm not wantin to fightcha, but we need to have a chat dontcha think?" He looks at me.

"No, ya don't throw me outta my damn house for nothin. Ya wanna fight then let's fuckin fight. I would preferably not talk to ya 'cause let's face facts. Ya didn't want me a hundred and sixty years ago and ya still don't want me. I'm okay with that fact, so y'all can leave." I stand straight.

"Isabella, what happened?" Char asks.

"Don't get too close to her, babe," Peter says.

"Seriously like I would hurt my best fuckin friend. If I wanna hurt anyone it's the two of y'all," I say.

"Do ya need to hunt?" Char asks.

"Yeah. Charlie! Keep the guys here us gals are gonna go huntin'," I tell Charlie.

"Will do Bella. Remember out of Forks," Charlie says.

I shake my head and grab Char by the hand. "We'll be back shortly."

We run to Seattle and when we stop she looks at me. I hug her and she squeezes me as hard as she could. I've missed her very much and I've been thinking about the past.

"What in ta world happened to ya, Isabella?"

"I could ask ya the same thing Char. First, my husband is M.I.A.. Then my brother goes missin' a year later. Shortly after that, my bestie goes missin'. I spent ten years lookin' fer ta three of ya. I finally thought I had somethin' when some bitch named Maria decided in order to get 'her' Major back she'd turn me and then kill me in front of him. I spent thirty years before I finally got the nerve and took off. I haven't been back to Mexico since and I plan to keep it that way. I'm standing here talkin' to a person I thought to be dead. Not only did my husband sire ya and my dumb ass brother, but he didn't give two shits about me. How do ya think that makes me feel?" I look at her. "Do ya know what ya goin' missin' did ta yer parents? First Jay, then ya. Yer pa died two weeks after ya went missin'. Yer ma was pregnant and gave birth ta twins. She died two years after that. I had my sister in law and brother in law living with me. I was takin' care of not only them an' myself, but I was also takin' care of my little one. No one knew I had a baby. She killed all three of them in front of me then changed me."

"What did our leavin' do ta ya?" She asks.

"Shoulda known we would find ya here," Peter's voice comes up from above us.

"Go away," I hiss.

"Not happenin' sug. What about our ma an' pa?" He asks jumpin' down from the tree.

"Why do ya care? Ya didn't care when ya disappeared, so I don't think ya got any right to ask about them!" I turn to face him.

"Dontcha dare accuse me of not carin' Isabella. I dont remember much, but those were my family as well. I think I oughta know what happened to 'em!" He yells.

"Pete! Stop!" Char gets between us facing him.

"What did I miss?" Jasper's voice says from behind me.

"Why can't ya people just leave us alone. I wanted to hunt with Char alone. When y'all can get it through yer thick skulls I want nothin' to do with y'all. Char I can stand still, but the two of ya, I'm not sure if I can ever talk to."

"I think ya should tell Major what ya told me. Pete an' I will go hunt 'fore comin' back here. Y'all need ta talk an' ya don't need an audience. Just make sure to keep it in the trees." Char takes Peters hand and drags him away.

Jasper

After Char and Peter leave Bella turns and looks at me. She takes off her jacket and tosses it to the side. Now that she's showing herself as a vampire I can see all the scars she has. I take a step towards her and she takes a step back. I stop and take my shirt off so she can see my scars. I know she could see some of them, but the majority of them were on my chest and shoulders.

"Darlin' I know some of what you went through. I didn't know I left behind a wife. I didn't remember much after my change. When I saw you at the school I thought I knew you from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Ya know I woulda never left ya behind if I remembered ya. Yes, I sired Char and Peter, but I didn't do it because I knew them. Maria had a sick sense and made me change people she brought to me."

"Yeah, I know. She had a knack of bringin' forth friends an' family members. Did ya know I had to kill my cousin and his wife. Not only did ya leave behind a wife, but ya also left behind a daughter. Ya left behind yer ma an' pa. Did ya know yer ma had twins? A boy and a girl. She thought that it was you an' Char. Named them Sebastian Jasper and Georgia Charlotte. After yer ma passed away I took 'em in an' raised 'em."

"What happened to 'em?" I ask.

"Maria killed 'em in front of me. That was before she killed our daughter an' changed me. Our daughter was cryin' out for me, but I couldn't get to her. Do ya know what it's like watchin' yer daughter bein' killed in front of ya? That killed me an' then she changed me. Thought it would bring ya back to 'er, but that didn't go as planned."

"She killed...what was 'er name?"

"Jamie Deliah Whitlock," she says.

"Deliah? Jamie?"

"Deliah was your ma's name. Jamie is the female version of James. Had to honor ya and Peter some way." She smiles.

"How do ya have so many memories of your human life?" I ask curious.


End file.
